Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to a buried word line, a semiconductor device including a buried word line, and a method for forming the semiconductor device.
As the semiconductor industry progresses, there continues to be a need to increase the integration and performance of semiconductor devices. This means the semiconductor devices that serve as the core components of the electronic appliances need to be improved. However, with increasing integration, the size of transistors in semiconductor devices must be reduced. As a result, electrical characteristics of the semiconductor devices deteriorate due to various phenomena. To address this issue, a transistor including a buried word line has recently been proposed and developed.